From Gold to Shadows
by EpicLinkSam
Summary: Two years after becoming head of Passione, Giorno Giovanna finds out about an old acquaintance that he had helped once before. Having a desire to see her once again, as well as discover the truth of what happened during the fall of Beacon, Giorno leaves Italia with Mista, Fugo, Trish and Polnareff. His dream may be fulfilled, but he still has work to do.
1. Chapter 1

Everyone knew of Italia, one of the five kingdoms of Remnant, between Vacuo and Vale. It was well known place, due to how beautiful it was. The cities were ancient masterpieces, and the architecture is wonderful to view. The waters are crystal clear, and the skies are bright and blue.

But there was perhaps one thing that detracted the whole beauty. Of all the five kingdoms, Italia had the largest crime rate to exist. There were muggings, robbery, drugs, rape and murder.

And the city also hosted the largest crime organization in Remnant, which even the White Fang pales in comparison to; Passione.

Why, you may ask? Well, Passione consists of several dangerous figures, who have all weaponized their aura into a new form; The Stand.

Stands have dated back to several decades ago, the most prominent users being the Joestar bloodline. Jotaro Kujo is feared by many due to his incredible power.

The stand is powerful, because it's a form of discard and draw. In exchange for giving up your aura's defense, you gain a fighting spirit that's far stronger than most humans and grimm. They can withdraw their stands to regain their aura, and effectively use their stand's ability as a semblance.

Safe to say, Italia was a beautiful, and a dangerous place.

This city, was the home of a young man with a dream.

Giorno Giovanna, son of Dio Brando.

It was unknown how his mother managed to give birth to him, as Dio usually saw women as nothing more than tools or food. But regardless, Giorno was born, but his childhood was the furthest thing from happy. His mother was neglectful, often leaving him alone, even when he was two years old. They didn't live in the best conditions, as Vacuo's lower class was not a very good place for a young boy. His mother would eventually marry an Italian man, which gave him a new nationality. They moved to Italia, but young Giorno's life just seemed to get worse.

His stepfather would beat him, and as a result, Giorno adopted a passive expression and hid his emotions to avoid gaining much attention. He would try to read other people's emotions, but his emotionless attitude just subjected him to being outcast by children, and ignored. Eventually, Giorno began to believe he was the lowest of scum to walk the Earth, and would inevitably become just as twisted as the criminals in Italia.

Until one event changed his life forever.

On his way back home from school, he saw a man in a ditch, bleeding and barely conscious. A bunch of other men came in from the other side of the alleyway, seemingly looking for him. They asked Giorno where the man was.

And Giorno lied, pointing in the opposite direction.

He felt no fear. He just thought that the man in the ditch seemed alone and lonely, just like him.

Thankfully, the man was hidden behind the grass, which had suddenly grown taller.

This was due to Giorno's stand ability, but Giorno did not know of **Gold Experience** yet, so he did it subconsciously.

Two months after this event, Giorno met the man again, who thanked him, swearing that he would never forget what Giorno did for him.

Since then, Giorno's father stopped hitting him, and the mean kids changed their tune.

The man Giorno saved was a gangster. The man would always just quietly watch over him. Despite Giorno being a child that always tried to read other people's moods, the man treated him with respect as a human being. Giorno learned how to trust others, a natural trait that should have been learned from his parents, from silent interactions with a stranger.

But the man acted somewhat cruelly, determined not to drag Giorno into the world of gangsters. When he killed a drug dealer, the drug dealer's son wanted to kill him in return for revenge. The man handled the situation coolly, resulting in the son bursting into tears, calling the gangster scum.

But Giorno didn't think that the man was scum in the least. Bizarrely, the gangs that committed crimes and broke the law were what straightened out Giorno's heart. In a city where politicians were corrupt and police didn't protect the weak, Giorno Giovanna found his reason to live.

Rather than look up to a player in Serie A, he wanted to become a Gang-Star!

And so, Giorno began his ambition to rise through the ranks of Passione.

But first, he would have to join them. After a lengthy trial, he had become a member. He was set to work under Bruno Bucciarati, and they were on their way to meet Bruno's team.

Giorno and Bruno were walking down the streets of Italia, when Giorno noticed something in the same alleyway that he had saved the gangster that had changed his life.

There was a girl there, slowly breathing, and holding several gunshot wounds.

Bruno didn't seem to notice her, but Giorno did.

"Bucciarati." Giorno said, getting the gangsters attention. "Can you go on ahead? I forgot something."

Bruno stared at Giorno for a second, before he nodded.

"Alright, Giorno. I gave you the address earlier. Just make sure to be there before an hour passes."

With that, Bruno left, and Giorno turned his eyes to the injured girl. But before he could make any movements, he heard the shouting of men that were coming down the street. When they rounded the corner, Giorno noticed they all had white masks and hoods on.

White Fang.

"Search everywhere! The traitor couldn't have gotten that far!"

Giorno's eyes widened, as he quickly gave a side glance to the girl. He noticed that she wore a black bow, which was still upright, instead of bending slightly. Giorno immediately understood her situation.

"**Gold Experience**!" He whispered.

The stand quickly punched the ground, causing bushes to rise and hide her, before the stand returned to Giorno.

"Hey you!"

One of the thugs of the White Fang called to Giorno, before walking up to him with the rest of his allies. "Have you seen a black haired girl anywhere?"

In his head, Giorno smirked. He found it hilarious that it was the exact same situation he had found himself in years ago.

And so, he lied once again, pointing in the opposite direction.

But the White Fang wasn't as dumb as the random gangsters.

"We're not fools. We came in from every direction so she couldn't escape."

One of them grabbed Giorno by his collar.

"Tell us where she is, or your life is forfeit."

**SNAP!**

The White Fang goon that grabbed Giorno was suddenly screaming in pain, as **Gold Experience **grabbed his hand and squeezed, crushing most of his fingers.

"Here's a better idea, you all can leave right now, or you'll regret it for your very short lives."

"Shit! A stand-user!"

"And since you know that, I can assume you know what this is?"

Giorno pulled something out of his pocket, a golden badge. The White Fang members paled.

"That's right." Giorno said, voice low. "I'm a member of Passione. Now, if you refuse to get off of our territory..."

He threw one of them into the wall, where he screamed, but quickly got back up.

"...you will all **die**."

They all looked panicked and ran away. Giorno smirked, before slipping his badge back into his pocket.

"Complete cowards."

He turned his attention back to the wounded girl.

Giorno approached her, pushing the bushes aside, before he knelt down. She had long black hair and was fairly beautiful. She seemed to be around two years older than him, though she was slightly shorter than he was.

The girl opened her eyes and saw Giorno. They were of a golden color. Slightly alarmed, she moved her arm, slowly reaching for her weapon. Giorno rose both his hands.

"It's alright. I'm here to help you."

**Gold Experience **materialized and put his hand on the bullet wounds. There was a glow as Giorno transformed the bullets into the parts of the body they had originally destroyed. When it faded, the girl gasped, her breathing much better.

"Are you alright now?" Giorno asked her, as he sat down next to her.

"Y-yes. Who are you?" She asked.

"My name is Giorno Giovanna."

"...Blake Belladonna. Why did you save my life?"

"You just seemed as sad and lonely as I once was." He said. "And leaving someone to die would be shameful."

The two sat in silence for a while. Before Giorno asked another question.

"So, you're a deserter to the White Fang?"

"Yes. Because-"

"They've grown corrupt, unlike how you originally imagined it?"

Blake stared at Giorno, as if he had read her mind.

"I felt the same way. When I was young, I was inspired to become a Gang-Star." He said. "But I noticed that the gangs have gotten noticeably worse. So I plan to work my way up, and change Passione for the better."

He put a hand on his chest. "That, is my dream."

Blake just looked away. "If only I had that type of resolve, instead of always running away."

"This is just a hypothesis, but are you heading to Vale? Perhaps find redemption by becoming a Huntress?" Giorno asked.

Blake looked at Giorno again. Just _how _was he so good at reading thoughts?

"I see. Well, I won't push on the matter any further." He said, standing up, and walking away. "I wish you the best of luck."

"Wait!"

Giorno stopped, turning back around. Blake was smiling at him.

"Thank you, Giorno. And good luck with your dream."

Giorno nodded, before he left.

After this meeting, both of them continued to follow their own paths.

Blake had managed to reach Beacon, and she had joined Team RWBY. She had truly found a new place to find home, those that accepted her being a faunus, and those that loved her.

Giorno on the other hand, had went through many more hardships. And most of them were within a few days after he joined. Over the course of nine days, he had lost several of his friends, but at the same time, succeeded in becoming head of Passione.

When Blake saw that in the news several weeks later, she couldn't help but smile. While the rest of her team and the rest of Beacon for that matter, were stumped that a fifteen year old was the head of a crime organization, she was happy that Giorno managed to achieve his dream.

Several months passed, and Blake continued her missions at Beacon, while Giorno stamped out the crime in Italia, even re-recruiting and old friend back to the gang.

Then Beacon fell, Team RWBY divided. Giorno, as head of Passione, was unsure of what to do in his life when he saw the news. Mature as he may be, he was still fifteen.

Regardless, he sent out members of Passione to the three remaining Kingdoms to get information. Eventually, their influence spread, and Passione had gained roots all over Remnant.

Two years had passed since then.

Giorno was sitting in his office, reading several reports from various members of Passione. Coco Jumbo the turtle sat on the desk.

But Coco Jumbo was really just a host for Jean Pierre Polnareff, the second-in-command of Passione. He sat on the edge of the turtle's key, legs stuck into the gem.

"So, Giorno. What's the plan?"

Giorno didn't look up from the documents. "We've finally made several deals with the Speedwagon Foundation. They will support us, as we have shown that we can be reliable."

"Tch. You're not going to give me any credit? I _was _the one that gave the idea." Polnareff said, grinning.

Giorno smirked at that, as he picked up a cup of coffee. "Yes, I suppose. But after you told me and the others about your adventures, are you sure you don't want to meet Jotaro Kujo or Joseph Joestar?" He asked, taking a sip.

Polnareff looked down. "I want to, but I don't want to cause any more trouble. They already have a lot on their hands. Spending time to get me out of the turtle would just be a hassle."

Giorno nodded at Polnareff's wishes. There was a knock at the door, and Giorno called for the person to come in.

The door opened and in walked a young woman the same age as Giorno. She had pink hair and was wearing a fur coat. Underneath was a black crop top and a skirt that had math symbols on it.

"Hi Giorno!"

"Hello Trish." Giorno said. "You just came back from a concert?"

"Yep." She said, taking off her coat and throwing it to a chair. "Thought my fans would kill me if I went on hiatus, but they were actually pretty understanding."

Soon after Giorno took over Passione, Trish had become a famous singer, determined to live a happy life for those that had sacrificed themselves for her.

"So, where are Mista and Fugo?" She asked.

"They're on a mission, and they should be back soon."

"I see. Oh, Polnareff!" Trish said, picking up the turtle.

"Ah, Trish. You're getting more beautiful every day."

"Thank you. If you weren't so old, or a turtle, I might have given you a chance."

Polnareff felt that someone shot him through the heart. Some things never change.

"Anyways, Giorno." Trish said, putting down the turtle. "What are you going to do now? Crime in Italia is borderline minimal now."

"Yes. I have accomplished my goal. Right now, we're looking to spread our relations with the other kingdoms." He said, looking through the documents and files. "Working with the Speedwagon Foundation can help, but-"

The coffee cup slipped from Giorno's hand.

"Giorno? What's wrong?"

Giorno was looking at a report from one of the members in Argus. It had detailed notes of every visitor in the large trading center. The names on the sheet were from a team from Beacon, but a certain name stuck out.

Blake Belladonna.

Reading further into it, it appears that they are travelling with Ozpin, apparently on some sort of mission. Their next location was Atlas, from where Giorno remembered that Atlas was tightening their defenses due to the increasing paranoia of General James Ironwood.

This would be beneficial to find out, as Giorno had originally planned to personally speak with Ozpin as well. But Giorno was stumped. He had received information that Ozpin had died during the fall of Beacon. How could he still be alive.

Regardless, Giorno did want to talk to him as well. He picked up the scattered files, much to the confusion of Trish and Polnareff, before he turned to them.

"Once Mista and Fugo come back, we're heading off to Atlas, Polnareff." He said. "We need to talk to Ozpin, find out what had truly happened at Beacon."

Polnareff didn't question him, and nodded.

"Giorno, I'm coming with you." Trish said.

"Trish, I appreciate it, but-"

"What, it's too dangerous? Giorno, we're the same age. I'm not a defenseless girl in the slightest."

"...I suppose that is fair." Giorno said, remembering how instrumental Trish was in their final fight with Diavolo.

Trish smirked at Giorno, and helped him clean up.

Giorno looked out the window.

_I wonder... will I see her again...?_

Many, many, _many_ miles away, in a slow cruising airship, were several teenagers that had recently been through hell. Fighting off a giant leviathan grimm, hijacking the airship...

...and in the case of Blake Belladonna, murdering someone that she had known for a long time.

She was starting to doze off, until she suddenly shot up, looking around.

She saw all of her friends either quietly talking or sleeping, and remembered where she was. Looking at her hand, it was still trembling as she remembered what she had to do only a while ago. She noticed that Yang had fallen asleep on her right, and was holding her hand.

Blake smiled at that, but she had a feeling that it wasn't what got her attention.

_I feel that Atlas will be hard times for all of us... especially Weiss. But... what is this feeling I have?_

* * *

**A/N: Another fic so soon? Well, don't expect new chapters for this one actually. I'm going to wait until RWBY Volume 7 before I make any major moves with this fic.**

**I'm going to stick with canon ships for RWBY, no matter the development they have, good or bad.**

**JoJo ships are up in the air at the moment.**

**With that said, see you all next time.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Well, it's almost time for Volume 7, so that means this story will soon kick into overdrive. But, before we begin, why don't we see how Mista and Fugo have been doing?**

* * *

The White Fang.

Originally a movement for faunus to have equal rights, it eventually changed its morally correct ways to terrorism. They would carry out horrific attacks, all in the name of equality.

After the failed attack on Haven Academy, and the death of Adam Taurus, the White Fang all but disbanded, a few falling under the leadership of Ghira Belladonna.

But there were still a few faunus that shared Adam's beliefs. The remnants of Adam's faction gathered together at an abandoned factory. Plotting their next movement.

Outside on the roof, were several sentries, armed with blasters. Quite a fearsome sight indeed.

But it pales in comparison to experienced members of Passione.

**BANG! BANG!**

Two of the White Fang grunts whipped around, looking for the cause of the sounds. They heard the sound of bullets being fired, but not them hitting their targets. They kept their guns aimed at the darkness, as they trained their ears.

_"Pass! Pass! Pass!"_

They could hear small yells every time they heard a bullet sound like it... deflected?

_"YEE HAW!"_

A bullet shot straight through the skull of one of the White Fang goons. His friend yelled in shock, but was silenced the same way.

"Damn. I thought their aura would have been stronger. Keep forgetting that you guys can pierce right through most aura like it's butter."

_"Well you're also a good shot, Mista!"_

Stepping out of the shadows, was a young man in his twenties. He wore an indigo cap on his head, and was wearing a purple and white sweater that exposed his stomach. He wore white pants with black lining on them. In his hand was a purple revolver, the barrel smoking.

"Hopefully we didn't alarm them yet." Mista said, reloading his gun. "That would ruin the whole plan."

Out of Mista's sight, behind a crate was one more White Fang member. He grit his teeth as he took aim at the man who had killed his two friends. Before he could fire though, he felt a muscular hand wrap around his neck.

"Sorry, but I can't let you do that."

The hand tightened and pulled the White Fang member back. He was then face-to-face with what appeared to be an unhinged purple monster. He tried to scream, but with the grip around his neck, no sound came out.

"I'll make this quick, so stop struggling."

_**SNAP**_

With a flick of its wrist, **Purple Haze Distortion** snapped the White Fang goon's neck, killing him instantly.

"Yo, Fugo!" Mista called. "I thought I left you behind, man!"

Stepping forward was a teenager. He had blonde hair that fell over half his face, and was wear a pinstripe suit colored red, complete with a dark blue tie. He might have looked quite dapper if it wasn't for the fact that it was riddled with large holes everywhere.

"Mista, I did tell you to be silent, right? This mission is very important to Giorno-"

"Yeah yeah. Let's go."

They two walked some more. They eventually came to a stop at a glass ceiling, letting them peer down. There were a few White Fang members rallying the others, and distributing weapons. Almost a hundred total in the huge room.

"Did you lock off all the exits?" Fugo asked, as he quietly opened the window.

"Yeah." Mista held up his gun. "Your turn."

Fugo summoned **Purple Haze** **Distortion**, and swung its fists forward, launching all of the virus capsules through the window down to the unsuspecting crowd.

"Go! **Sex Pistols**!"

Mista fired all six of his rounds. The tiny imp-like stands launched the bullets with perfect aim. All of them towards the virus capsules. Fugo turned around as he heard the capsules burst, and Mista followed as well.

They walked away, as they heard screams of confusion and agony. They felt no pity for the remnants of the worst of the White Fang.

"Well, that's done now." Mista said. "We'd better head on back."

"Mista, I swear, you're always too hasty. You forgot that we have to-"

The two stopped in their tracks as they heard the rev of a chainsaw. Standing in their way, was a White Fang goon that was much larger than the others. Quite muscular as well. He had a chainsaw in his hands and through the eye slits of his mask, he looked ready to murder.

"Oy, big guy." Mista said, waving his hand. "We got some places to go, so how about you let us go, yeah?"

He slammed the chainsaw on the ground and began to drag it towards them.

"I'll take that as a no then."

**(JoJo's Bizarre Adventure OST - Squadra)**

The White Fang Lieutenant ran forward at the two, intent on cutting them down. As he swung down his chainsaw, Fugo and Mista side-stepped to avoid getting sawed to pieces. Mista fired off a few rounds, but the man brought up the chainsaw and the bullets hit the base of the blades, bouncing off.

Fugo took several steps back, and the White Fang Lieutenant shifted his focus onto Mista. He kept swinging, and Mista kept firing.

"Hey, buddy. You should watch your step."

The White Fang Lieutenant took a step forward.

**THWP**

A bullet pierced the side of his leg. Turns out that Sex Pistol Number 1 was riding on the first bullet deflected, and redirected it to come right back.

"I told you."

The White Fang Lieutenant fell forward, and if he didn't throw his weapon away, he would have fallen on the blades and sliced off his face. Mista slowly approached him, gun aimed right at him.

"Oy! Fugo! Where did you go?" Mista called.

Fugo stepped into the light, holding a data disk. "I told you that you were hasty. Didn't you forget that the White Fang had some valuable information?"

"Yeah yeah, hurry it up."

**BANG**

Another bullet went into the White Fang Lieutenant's other leg, as he had attempted to retaliate. Mista twirled his gun before putting it away. "You mind cleaning up?"

Fugo sighed. He slipped the data disk into his jacket as he summoned **Purple Haze Distortion**. He simply pointed at the White Fang Lieutenant and **Purple Haze Distortion** delivered two quick chops to the man's shoulders, breaking them and making his arms useless. Fugo walked up and plucked one of the virus capsules off his stand's fists. With a swipe, **Purple Haze Distortion **broke off the bottom half of his mask. Fugo placed the capsule in the White Fang Lieutenant's mouth.

"Chew, but don't swallow."

And with that, he smashed the man's face into the ground, causing the capsule to burst. Thanks to **Purple Haze Distortion**, Fugo was capable of surviving a close range blast of the virus. The same couldn't be said for the White Fang Lieutenant. He screamed, but that soon died out as the virus ate away at his face and throat. He began to melt into a bloody mess, and when it was over, all that was left was a disgusting puddle of melted skin and bones.

"Jeez, I forgot how gross your ability was." Mista said.

Fugo merely gave him a knowing smirk. "Well, now we can-"

They were interrupted by the sound of a helicopter getting closer. They looked up to see one slowly descending.

"Wait, we didn't have a helicopter as part of our evac plan, did we?" Mista sked.

"No. We didn't."

The two nodded, before Mista took aim and Fugo summoned his stand.

"Hey guys!"

The two dropped their guard. It was a familiar voice. The helicopter landed, and out stepped a familiar face with pink hair and green eyes.

"Yo! Trish!"

Mista ran forward before pulling his friend into a hug, which Trish gladly returned. Fugo only gave a friendly wave.

"It's so good to see you again!" Mista said with a grin.

"Likewise. I'm glad to see that you and Fugo are doing well."

"Trish, what brings you here?"

"Well, I don't know what it is, but Giorno said there was some urgent business he needed to attend to, so he came here to pick you guys up. I happened to come at the right time after announcing I'd be taking a break from singing, and decided to tag along."

"Excellent." Mista said, smiling. Though Fugo had his mind on something else.

"There's some urgent business?"

"Yeah. Giorno's gonna pilot the helicopter and Mr. Polnareff is with him. He packed both of your belongings and put them in the chopper as well."

"Well, where are we going?"

"I can answer that."

Giorno stepped out into view, expression quite grim. Fugo and Mista returned his gaze, awaiting orders.

"We're going to Atlas. Originally, I was going to wait for your return, but I realized that if we flew a helicopter from here to Atlas, we'd pass over your mission spot. Picking you up saved us some time."

"Well, what's so urgent that we're going to Atlas?" Mista asked. "It's pretty far, when you think about it."

"Do you remember the Fall of Beacon?" Giorno asked.

Trish and Fugo's expressions grew serious, but Mista looked somewhat more confused, putting a hand on his chin.

"Huh? Oh, yeah. That was the whole thing where Beacon Academy got overrun with Grimm, right?"

"Yes. The headmaster of Beacon disappeared, and is presumed dead. However, we recently got reports of him heading to Atlas. I decided to try confirming these rumors myself. While I won't ask of you to come on this mission if you don't want to-"

"Giorno." Fugo said, expression sturdy and serious. "I swore my loyalty to you after you gave me another chance. I'll never run away again."

"C'mon man." Mista said, placing a hand on Giorno's shoulder. "You may be our boss, but we're your friends too, you know? We always got your back."

Giorno smiled at the two. "Mista, Fugo. Thank you."

"Well then, come on you guys!" Mista said, hopping into the helicopter, smirk on his face. "It's time for a road trip to Atlas!"

* * *

**A/N: Volume 7 is just on the horizon, so I thought it would be a good time to update this story. Just to keep you all interested.**

**I'm still working hard on "Finding Heaven Through Corruption", so expect the update for that sometime soon. "Nothing, but the Truth" is not dead, I just need to get back into playing my Persona 4 file.**

**I've also been working on a 6-Way Mega Crossover (which I will keep a secret to what series), so keep an eye out for that as well.**

**EpicLinkSam, signing off.**


	3. Chapter 3

The flight to Atlas was fairly quiet. Fugo piloted the helicopter with Polnareff on the dashboard, as the others sat in the backseats. Trish was reading a magazine, with earphones plugged into her phone. Mista was feeding his stand some late night snacks. Giorno simply sat cross-legged, thinking to himself.

_From the reports I received, Ironwood had tightened up security in Atlas. What would be the best form of infiltration? Obviously they would let me in, as I am the head of Passione, but revealing myself could prove to be a bad move._

"Everyone, we're here." Fugo said. "Though you may not like what you see."

They all looked up to see Atlas. A huge floating chunk of landmass, tethered by several large cables. Down below, the slums.

"So this is Atlus, huh?" Trish said. "I've actually never seen it before."

"Fugo, what was the problem you mentioned earlier?" Giorno asked.

"Look around."

It was then that they noticed hundreds, maybe even thousands of Atlesian Airships, all flying in and out at rapid speeds.

"Giorno, the city is under heavy surveillance." Fugo said. "If we were to enter through the landing sites, it could get risky."

Giorno put a hand on his chin in thought, before looking down.

"Fugo, take us down to the slums, and try to find somewhere with less eyes."

Fugo nodded, taking the helicopter into a slow descent.

* * *

Giorno had found what they needed. They sold the helicopter at a cheap price to a pawn shop, while buying a few cloaks to hide themselves. Giorno being the head of Passione and Trish being a famous singer would surely turn heads, not to mention the talking turtle that was Polnareff, who Mista hid under his cloak.

"Man, I can't believe the guy bought a freaking helicopter." Mista said, as he looked back. "And only for 5000 Lien? He ripped you off, Giorno!"

"Money is not our concern, Mista. What matters is that we remain inconspicuous until further notice."

"Yeah, but still..."

"Huh? What happened over there?" Trish asked, pointing at one of the streets.

They looked over to see that one of the streets were torn up and heavily damaged. They walked over to inspect the wreckage.

"Huh, bullet holes in the walls." Mista noted. "And a variety too. I'm pretty sure some of these were from pistols, shotguns, a sniper rifle... I think one of these explosion remains are from grenades."

Fugo looked at the ground to see black burn lines. "These burns are kept focused and in lines... perhaps a laser?"

"The lamposts have been snapped like matchsticks." Trish noted.

"Looking at the state of the damage... I'd say this happened recently." Mista deduced.

Giorno got down on the ground and placed his hand on the ground.

"...they were here a few days ago."

"Who?" Mista asked.

"The people that we're looking for."

"Well then, what's the next move?"

Giorno looked around, before he spotted what they needed.

"There's an airship over there."

"Giorno?" Trish asked. "But if we steal an airship-"

"We won't be stealing it..."

He pointed as they saw the pilots getting in.

"We'll just ask nicely."

Mista cracked a grin. "My favorite way of convincing folks." He said, pulling out his pistol and twirling it.

"Mista, you sound like a sociopath..." Fugo said with a sigh.

In the next few moments, Mista had 'convinced' the pilots to let them borrow the airship. They would reach the top of the city in a few hours. Mista had a grin on his face as he piloted the airship. Fugo had his face in his hands, embarrassed at the method Mista used. Trish and Polnareff found it entertaining. Giorno's expression was unreadable, as his eyes were shadowed, but he couldn't help but sigh. He looked out of the window at the setting sun.

_I'm sure we'll meet up with them soon enough..._

* * *

"I wonder who it is..."

Several days had passed since Team RWBY met up with Ironwood. The mission on clearing out the dust mines went smoothly for Team RWBY, JNPR and the Ace-Ops. They had just left the mines, and talked with Ironwood about more problems in Mantle. Along with an unfriendly meeting with Jacques Schnee, preparations for the new Amity Arena, and being promoted to Professional Huntsmen, they wanted some well-deserved rest.

Team RWBY was undoubtedly ready to got to sleep. Unfortunately, said rest would have to wait. Ironwood had informed Blake that someone had wanted to see her. As a team, Blake was accompanied by her team members Ruby, Weiss and Yang. Ruby had wondered the previous question aloud.

"I don't know." Blake responded with a shrug. "I can't think of anyone that would want to talk to me right now."

"Well, I suppose we'll get the answers to our questions when we get there." Weiss said.

They stopped in front of the room where Ironwood had directed them. Yang knocked on the door a few times.

"Hello~?" She called.

They heard footsteps as the door creaked open. In the doorway was a tall young man. He wore a round purple cap that hid his hair, matching shirt and white pants.

"Oh. You guys Team RWBY?" He asked.

"Um... yes!" Ruby said, stepping up. "Apparently, Ironwood said someone wanted to see us?"

"Yeah." He said. "Right this way."

They followed him through the door, which led down a long hall. They walked as he conversed with them.

"So, you're Team RWBY?" He asked. "Huh, thought some of you would be... taller."

"Hey!" Ruby said.

"We didn't get your name." Weiss said. "What is it?"

"Sorry, I'd tell you, but I'll wait for my boss to explain everything first."

They walked in silence behind him until they came into a wide room. Weiss noted that the room seemed similar to her father's study, except it was much wider and grander.

By the desk were two others. A young woman with pink hair and young man wearing a red suit that was riddled with holes. They seemed to be talking to someone that was sitting in a swivel chair that had their back to them. On the desk was a turtle that seemed to be resting.

"Yo! There here!"

The swivel chair turned around, and Blake's eyes widened. It was another young man. He wore a black two-piece suit which opened up at the front to reveal his chest. Three green ladybug-themed brooches were on his jacket. His hair was golden, looped with three rings in the front.

The rest of Blake's team took a few steps back in caution.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Giorno Giovanna?! The head of Passione?!" Yang yelled.

"That would be me, yes." He said, standing up. "Pardon my sudden intrusion. I just couldn't wait to see an old friend."

He locked eyes with Blake, who smiled at him. Ruby, Weiss and Yang looked at Blake in shock.

"Wait, Blake? You're an associate of the head of the biggest criminal organization in Italy?" Weiss asked.

"Oy oy!" The man with a cap said. "Criminal is such a harsh word!"

"Mista, you constantly threaten to shoot people to get what we need." Said the young man with holes in his suit.

"Come on, Fugo! Not helping!"

Giorno raised his hands to silence his friends, before standing up.

"Apologies. Allow me to formally introduce myself. My name is Giorno Giovanna, and I am the head of Passione." He said. "These are my trusted subordinates and friends, Guido Mista and Pannacotta Fugo. This is an associate of ours, Trish Una."

"Yo." Mista said with a wave.

"The pleasure is mine." Fugo said.

"Wait, Trish Una?" Ruby asked before Trish could speak. "The Pop Singer?"

"Um, yes. That's me."

"Can I have your autograph?" Ruby said, stars in her eyes.

Yang put a hand on her sister's shoulder. "Down, sis." She looked at Giorno. "And what are you all doing here? And how do you know Blake?"

"I'll answer that." Blake said, as she stepped in front of her teammates and turned around to face them. "If it wasn't for Giorno... I wouldn't even be here."

"What do you mean?" Weiss asked.

"It was soon after I abandoned the White Fang. I had been running my whole life, not knowing where to go or what to do. In Italy, I decided to become a huntress, but the White Fang found me. I... I almost died. I would have, if not for Giorno saving my life."

"Coincidental too." Giorno said. "I only joined the gang hours before I met you."

"Yeah. Giorno scared off the people after me, and then healed me. He also inspired me to go and become a huntress."

"And become a huntress you did, Blake." Giorno said with a smiled. "I'm happy for you."

"Same to you." Blake said. "You achieved your dream of becoming the boss."

"So _that's _why you were smiling!" Ruby said, remembering when they saw the news report. "Wait, become? I thought he was always the boss from what the news report said."

"It really is quite impressive how people will always believe what they hear." Fugo said. "If Giorno was always the boss, he would have had to start a year after he was born."

"Considering what will happen soon, I suppose it's fitting to tell you what happened." Giorno said, as he paced the room. "On how I became a Gang-Star."

Yang snorted a bit at the pun, while the looks on Ruby and Weiss's faces just screamed incredulity.

Giorno then told them the story, recapping his life. How he was neglected and bullied. How he saved a man that turned around his entire life. How he joined Passione. How they guarded Trish and fought assassins. How they betrayed the boss.

Team RWBY was awed at the exploits of Giorno and his friends. It seemed unbelievable that they had done so much in the span of 9 days, Giorno's case especially.

When Giorno mentioned the deaths of their friends, Team RWBY sympathized with him. Pyrrha was always in their mind.

"...I defeated Diavolo, and made myself the boss." Giorno said. "And I plan to spend the rest of my life helping those that cannot help themselves, and cleaning up any stains on this continent."

"...wow." Was all Yang could say. The rest of her team shared the sentiment.

"What you said... it's all amazing. But that doesn't answer the question on why you are here." Weiss said.

"Ah. As for that." Giorno turned to face them. "I came here because I wished to speak to Ozpin."

Team RWBY was silent as they looked at eachother.

"I have sources all over Remnant. After Beacon fell, I received a report that he had perished during the fall. However, new reports say that he is travelling with you."

"Well..." Ruby said. "Yeah, he's with us... but at the same time... he's not."

Giorno and his allies looked confused.

"Alright." Yang said, twiddling her thumbs. "This is gonna be a lot to unpack. You see..."

It was now Team RWBY's turn to explain the predicament with Ozpin. They explained what they had learned from Jinn. While Giorno's expression didn't change much, his companions seemed just as awed as Team RWBY was earlier.

"And after we found out..."

Ruby was at a loss for words. Does she tell him the truth? Would the head of the mafia understand what happened? If she lied, would he find out? What would he do to her?

"I assure you, anything you speak in this room will remain here." Giorno said. "I promise."

Ruby looked at him, and felt eased. She wasn't sure what it was, but it was something about Giorno that made him hard to dislike. Head of a criminal organization he may be, she felt like she could trust him.

"We... lashed out. Yelled at him, after seeing all of that... and he just... stopped talking to us."

Giorno put a hand on his chin in thought. Ruby winced slightly.

"It's fine." Giorno assured her. "I'm sure if I myself was in that situation, I would have done the same thing. I suppose that this confirms our next plan."

"Yo, we're staying?" Mista said with a grin. "Sweet! I always wanted to go sight seeing around here!"

"Ooh, I know a lot of great places to check out!" Trish said. "We can go when we have time!"

"Honestly you two..." Fugo said, hand on his face. "We're not here for a vacation..."

"Giorno?" Blake asked. "Why are you going to help us? Surely there's more problems-"

"There are none." Giorno said, bluntly. "Italy is being handled by some of my trusted subordinates. The only big concern right now, I Salem."

"An immortal, huh?" Mista said. "Sounds like a challenge."

"You... you're _joking _about this?" Weiss said in disbelief. "Don't you realize that-"

"We are well aware of the danger." Giorno said. "Salem is, without a doubt, a much bigger threat than Diavolo, but that doesn't mean we'll give in to despair."

Almost instantaneously, Giorno struck a pose, and Mista, Fugo and Trish joined him. Normally one would find the situation to be absolutely ridiculous, but Giorno and the others just made it work.

"I promise this. As long as Salem lives, she will have to face the full might of Passione."

"Giorno, we... I..." Blake choked on her words. She couldn't describe how reassuring it was. Not only Atlas's military, but the entirety of Passione on their side as well? If she was Yang, she would have described it as-

"Damn, seriously? This just took a turn for the awesome!" Yang whooped.

"To think an organization as powerful as Passione would be on our side... it's hard to describe how I feel now." Weiss said.

Ruby stepped up, shaking somewhat, but with a confidant look on her face. "As leader of Team RWBY, I thank you for your assistance! We look working to forward with you! I-I mean, working forward to look for you! I mean... ugh."

Giorno simply let out a small chuckle as Ruby's face started to match her cape. "I feel the same way, Ruby Rose. But first..."

He took the turtle off the desk. "Polnareff, wake up."

Team RWBY looked on in confusion, but noticed that there was a key in the back of the turtle. Remembering Giorno's story...

"Yo!"

The spirit of a man with a tall white haircut rose from the gem in the key, waving to them.

"HUUUUUUUUH?!"

"Wait, THAT'S the guy in the turtle?" Yang yelled.

"Indeed." Giorno said with a smirk. "It appears we're not done with stories after all."

* * *

**A/N: Yeah, I'm not to happy with how this chapter turned out, to be honest. I always hate introduction scenes. They're always the worst parts of crossover fics if they're not replacing a character. Hopefully everything this point forward will be smooth sailing... I hope.**

**I actually had this chapter finished much earlier, but decided to hold of on releasing it, to respect those that don't have First accounts on Rooster Teeth.**

**Anyways, FanFic writing ain't dead. The next chapter for Finding Heaven Through Corruption is still in progress. I need to get back into Akame ga Kill. The 6 Way Crossover is still underway. If you want a hint on the basis of it, all I'll say is that the topic is one of the most annoying things of 2019.**

**I also made a TvTropes page for Joseph Joestar Hamon Hunter. Check it out, and give the page (and the FanFic) some love.**

**Oh yeah, I'm not the only one that finds it ridiculous that Vento Aureo takes place over the course of 9 days, right? Like, God Damn.**

**And with that, I'll see you all next time.**


End file.
